


Dogsitting

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer





	Dogsitting

“You need me to do what?” Ali asked her brother over a facetime conversation.

“I need you to babysit your niece for the two weeks that I’m in Italy.” Kyle explained to his sister.

Ali rolled her eyes. “You mean you want me to dogsit, Luna, for two weeks. No way.” She said firmly.

Kyle batted his eyelashes at his baby sister. “Come on, Alibug. Please? I would hate to leave her with strangers for that long.”

“The answer is still no, Kyle. Ashlyn has been bugging me about getting a damn dog for months. She’ll only use it against me if everything goes well with Luna. We aren’t keeping her. Plus I think you have to pay a pet fee if you keep a dog in our apartment and I’m not doing that.”

“I’ll pay the fee!” Kyle quickly offered.

“The answer is still no.”

Kyle smirked as an idea came to him but he didn’t share it with Ali. He was going to try guilt tripping his sister one more time and if it didn’t work then he knew just who to call. “Fine, little sis. Here I was thinking that you might want the chance to babysit the only thing you will probably ever have close to a niece or nephew but nevermind.”

Ali giggled. “I have a nephew thank you very much and he’s adorable. And more importantly he’s human and is now old enough to take care of the bathroom thing all on his own, unlike your dog.” She said referring to Ashlyn’s brother’s little boy.

“You know what, Alexandra Harris? I hope that you have five little boys that don’t learn how to pee in a toilet until their six and that they each want a dog and all the dogs have 10 puppies!” Kyle jokingly jinxed her.

Ali rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you can’t change my mind. Bye Kyle. Love you!”

“Bye, sis. Love you too.” He said hanging up the phone. He then went through his contacts until his finger lingered over another familiar Harris in his phone. “I can’t change your mind but I know who can.” He smiled to himself as he pressed dial.

“Hello?” Ashlyn answered.

“Ashlyn! My favorite sister-in-law! How are you?”

“I’m your only sister-in-law, dumbass. What do you want?”

Kyle scoffed. “Why would you assume that I want something?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Because I just heard Ali get off the phone with you when I walked by the living room heading towards the kitchen. So what did she tell you ‘no’ about?”

“I asked if you guys could keep Luna while I went to Italy but your wifey told me no.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide in excitement. “Are you serious!?” she squealed. “Of course we’ll keep her. Forget what Ali said.”

Kyle laughed at her excitement. “I don’t think my sister will agree with you.”

“Don’t worry about her. I’ll take care of it. You just bring that little cutie over here and I’ll spoil her rotten while you’re away.”

“Thanks, boo! I owe you!” Kyle said before hanging up.

Ashlyn walked into the living room with a beer when she saw her wife on the couch. “Oh, Baby! Guess what?!” she asked excitedly as she came to sit by Ali.

“What?” the defender asked, turning from the tv to look at the blonde.

“I told Kyle we would keep Luna for him while he’s in Italy.” Ashlyn told her with a bright smile. She knew that if she played this right then her charm would work wonders on her wife.

Ali narrowed her eyes. “Kyle already asked me and I said no. Why didn’t you ask me before agreeing to it?”

Ashlyn shrugged, playing innocent. “I don’t know. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. I’m always asking for a dog and you always say no. Just thought it would be a nice chance to fulfill a dream…even if it’s only for two weeks.” She said softly and hung her head.

Ali sighed at the sad look of her wife. “Fine. We can dogsit. But don’t think this means that I’m going to magically be ok with us having a dog after Luna leaves. This is an exception.”

Ashlyn smiled widely up at her wife. “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” she squealed as she squashed Ali into a hug.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The dog had already peed on Ali’s floors twice in the week that she had been there, and when it happened the third time she was ready to flip. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris! Get your ass in here right now!” she yelled from the kitchen as she looked at the small puddle on her floor.

Ashlyn came running into the kitchen and Ali held her hand up to stop her before she stepped in the pee. “Clean it up.” Ali said sternly before turning back to the stove to finish dinner.

Ashlyn chuckled and went to grab some paper towels. “What are you going to do when we have a baby and you have to change its diapers and clean spit-up off your shirt?”

Ali scoffed. “That will be different for many reasons. One: it’s human. Two: it will be our baby and that will be completely different from cleaning up after my brother’s dog.”

Ashlyn sighed as she finished cleaning up the dog’s mess and went to wash her hands. “So I guess this means no dog for us?”

Ali giggled and wrapped an arm around her wife’s waist. “No dog, sweetie. Sorry.”

“What about a baby? Can we have one of those?”

Ali laughed and shoved her wife slightly to the side so she could go back to cooking. “Can we have one of those?” Ali mocked the blonde. “You make it sound like we can go down to the baby store and buy one.”

Ashlyn pouted, “So is that a ‘no’?”

Ali giggled and gave her wife a peck on the lips. “It’s more likely then you getting a dog.”

“Perfect! I know you won’t be able to tell our kids no when they start asking for a puppy.” Ashlyn smiled triumphantly.


End file.
